powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Knight Charge
Power Rangers Knight Charge is one of CureKurogane's Power Rangers Crossover Series. This series shares the elements of Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Mystic Force, and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. Synopsis Many years ago, a dark dragon king named Drakon has sensed an great source of power coming from five small crystals called the Knight Crystals. The Knight Crystals were told to hold unbelievable magic and channels five great beast spirits called the Knight Beasts. Whoever bestowed the five crystals, will be able to bond with whatever magic he or she possess, which is why Drakon is after them. The crystals were protected by King Arthur, the ruler of Camelot and when Drakon tried to seize the crystals, they unleash their great power, subduing Drakon, and putting Arthur into suspended animation. Shortly after, the five crystals were lost and there whereabouts were unknown. The year is now 2015 and one day the Knight Crystals resurface in the city of Angel Grove, California, where each of the crystals ended up in separate places in the city. Five individuals found the crystals and bonded with them both awakening King Arthur and Lord Drakon. Now, these humans must use their new power from the Knight Crystals and fight Drakon and save the world as well as themselves. Characters Knight Rangers Allies *King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot *Sir Lancelot du Loc *Great Wizard Merlin *Dino Charge Rangers *Princess Zelda *Ganondorf *Tidus Schulz *Cloud Strife *Yamagami Riku *Izumi Kairi *Kurogane Touya "Black" *Natural Harmonia "N" Gropius Villains *King Drakon *Admiral Fang *Mistress Serpenia *Old Wise Nightmare *Reptoid Soldiers Arsenal *Knight CellMorpher *Knight iMorpher *Grand Knight Battlizer Sidearm Items/Weapons *Knight Crystals *Mystic Swords *Knight Blasters Power Weapons *Dragon Caliburs *Pegasus Arrow *Dolphin Bowgun *Eagle Longsword *Swan Scepter *Lion Saber *Ocelot Staff Zords *Super Royal Knight Megazord **Royal Knight Megazord ***Red Dragon Knightzord ***Green Pegasus Knightzord ***Blue Dolphin Knightzord ***Yellow Eagle Knightzord ***Pink Swan Knightzord **Battle Knight Megazord ***Black Lion Knightzord ***White Ocelot Knightzord Episodes *'Knight 001:' Rise of the Knights, Part 1 *'Knight 002:' Rise of the Knights, Part 2 *'Knight 003: ' The Knight Beasts *'Knight 004:' Return of the Hylian (Link focus) *'Knight 005: ' A King's Duty *'Knight 006: '''Drakon's Game *'Knight 007: Heart of a Fighter '''(Ryu focus) *'Knight 008: '''Fast and Furious *'Knight 009: Celebrity Crisis *'''Knight 010: Deep Blue (Yuna focus) *'Knight 011: '''Breaking Bad *'Knight 012:' Wicked Enchantment *'Knight 013:' Sora's Revelation '(Sora focus)' *'Knight 014: Divide and Break *'Knight 015: '''Heart of a Vampire *'Knight 016: 'The Power of Pink '(White focus) *'Knight 017: '''Strange Trickery *'Knight 018: Sleepless in Angel Grove *'Knight 019: '''Double Knight Crystals *'Knight 020: Black and White (Ken and Athena debut) *'Knight 021: '''Seven is One *'Knight 022: The Rage of Fang *'''Knight 023: Along Came a Spider *'Knight 024:' What's Done in the Dark *'Knight 025: '''Pride of a Lion '(Ken focus)' *'Knight 026:' A Knight's Prophecy *'Knight 027:' Inner Feelings *'Knight 028:' A Song's Discord '(Athena focus)' *'Knight 029:' Do or Die *'Knight 030:' Grand Quest, Part 1 '(Grand Knight Battlizer debut)' *'Knight 031: Grand Quest, Part 2 (Grand Knight Battlizer debut)' *'Knight 032: Show Business *'''Knight 033: Trash Talk *'Knight 034:' What Goes Around *'Knight 035: '''Crazy Catfight *'Knight 036: Trouble in Hyrule, Part 1 *'''Knight 037: Trouble in Hyrule, Part 2 *'Knight 038:' Knights and Dinosaurs (Knight Charge and Dino Charge teamup) *'Knight 039:' Double Red Power''' (Knight Charge and Dino Charge teamup)' *'Knight 040: Lancelot's Dilemma *'''Knight 041: The Hunger Games *'Knight 042:' The Spell of Merlin *'Knight 043:' Spirit of Guinevere *'Knight 044: '''Break Away *'Knight 045:' Drakon's Fury *'Knight 046:' Wrath of the Dragons *'Knight 047:' Lost Power *'Knight 048:' Light of Hope *'Knight 049: 'Drakon vs Knights *'Knight Finale: 'The Sword Within Trivia *''Power Rangers Knight Charge ''is based on ''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog and because of the Knight and Magic motif, but is also based on Power Rangers Dino Charge because of the crystals. Technically, in Dino Charge, the crystals were called Energems in which Sledge is after and in Knight Charge, the crystals in the series are Knight Crystals in which King Drakon is after. *Power Rangers Knight Charge is a retelling of the old PR crossover series,'' Power Rangers Royal Knights''. Gallery Power Rangers Knight Charge.png|Knight Charge Suits Knight Charge Black and White.png|Knight Charge Black and White Rangers PR Knight Charge.png|Knight Charge Team See Also Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers